


Our Story

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: It was a normal movie night. It wasn't supposed to be romantic. Guzmán had just started talking to her again.  It was just to catch up. It wasn't supposed to make him feel so giddy and nervous.





	Our Story

It was a normal movie night. It wasn't supposed to be romantic. Guzmán had just started talking to her again. It was just to catch up. It wasn't supposed to make him feel so giddy and nervous.

"Popcorn?" Nadia asked as she sat next to him on the couch. He didn't respond for a moment. Everything was too real. Everything was happening in a way that he couldn't really describe. "Guzmán," she shook his shoulder grounding him for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...when I'm with you I'm always okay."

She smiled sadly and set the popcorn on the table. "Then why did you insist on avoiding me?"

He knew she would bring it up eventually. He knew he needed a solid explanation. He couldn't really just tell her it was because he loved her, could he? He was Guzmán. He didn't develop feelings for anyone. He hooked up with people, but that was it. No love. No romance. He shifted slightly as he tried to formulate the right words in his mind.

"I...uh..."

"Be honest with me, Guzmán. I deserve that much don't you think?"

_She did. She deserves everything good._

"I didn't want to lose you," he answered quietly. She stared at him. "And you deserve to be at Las Encinas more than most of the people there. I couldn't let you leave because of me."

"It wasn't because of you-"

"It was, Nadia. Your father was going to make you leave because he was mad that we were spending time together. That I was...rubbing off on you I guess."

"He was mad because I was actually learning. That I was questioning him and everything around me. You had very little do with it." She glanced at him and nudged his shoulder. "I know that's hard for your ego to comprehend, pretty boy." Guzmán laughed and shook his head.  She glanced down at her hands and whispered. "You were the person I was most scared to leave." And she suddenly felt frightened all over again. It felt like it was happening again and she would have to leave him and never see him again.

"Yeah?" he asked at placed his hand on hers gently, calming every nerve in her body. She took a deep breath and finally spoke again.

"It wasn't complete. Part of me knew there was more to our story. I wanted to know how it ends." 

Guzmán couldn't control himself anymore. He leaned forward and kissed her. He kissed her with more feeling than he had ever shown in his entire life. And when she got over the shock and began to kiss him back equally as passionate, equally as loving. He was gone. He was in another universe.  He didn't want to come back to Earth. He wanted to stay in this special space with Nadia forever. He was brought back when she pulled away ever so slowly.

Neither could speak. They just watched each other and looked to see how the other would react. Guzmán glanced at their hands together. Somehow he never felt more complete. Holding her hand, kissing her, loving her. He looked back up at her and smiled. She smiled back. He knew this was good. They were good.

"I think our story is just beginning," he whispered.

 


End file.
